Red
by Fanficfanatic1211
Summary: Harry and his sister, Alex, who is a year younger, are waiting for the end of the brutal summer between Harry's first and second year and the start of Alex's first year when 3 certain Weasleys show up in a flying car. No pairings! Warning! Child Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

This is set before Cos. In my story Harry has a younger sister who is a year bellow him in Hogwarts named Alexandra, but called Alex. So she hasn't gone to Hogwarts or met the Weasleys or anything yet. Warning: Child abuse!

Don't own. JK Rowling does: )

Red.

Everywhere.

On the wall. On himself. Pooling around him. Even a few streaks coloring the ceiling.

How did that get there?

Harry Potter was confused. He couldn't remember anything, and he couldn't find his glasses. He reached up to scratch his nose, and pain quickly flooded his whole body. It took every fiber of his being not to scream, and even then he still let out a pitiful whimper of pain.

Memories raided Harry's mind like pirates, attacking all of his senses and making him dizzy. Uncle Vernon with his enraged purple face, with his mad wide eyes. His sister with her large hazel eyes full of fear, sadness, and anger. Pain. Horrible, excruciating pain that fills every atom of Harry's body.

While Harry was trapped in the horrible world of memories and pain he didn't hear the quiet, worried, whisper of his sister.

"Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry…" Alex continued from her place chained to the bed. Yes, her wrist was handcuffed to the bed. She wouldn't dare try any louder, for fear of her uncle coming back.

Finally, Harry noticed the persistent whisper and he slowly and painfully turned his head to his sister.

"Alex?" he asked hoarsely.

"Oh Harry!" she said quietly and tried to reach for his hand. Harry extended his arm about as far as he could. Alex's hand was about 5 centimeters short. Alex couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst into quiet sobs.

Pulling her knees to her chest and putting her head in her hands she let the tears flow like rivers down her face.

"Allie!" Harry said, alarmed. Then he realized what he must look like, he shivered to think of what he would do if his sister looked like that.

"Allie… I'm fine! Really, just a few scrapes and bruises," he said with a lopsided half-smile, Alex could easily see through his lies. Harry was in a lot of pain, and probably dying. The thought of her brother dying made Alex want to crawl under a rock and never come out. Her brother was her only family, her only friend, her life. She could _not_ live without her Harry.

"Allie-" he was about to say something very serious, but he paused and his face whitened as an extreme wave of pain made his eyes bulge, then he passes out cold on the floor.

"Harry!" Alex said as loud as she dared. Trying again to reach some part of him, to touch him, just to make sure he wasn't an illusion or already dead. She still couldn't reach and she just laid down on the floor and passes out from pure exhaustion.

She didn't see the headlights outside of her window an hour later.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own. JK Rowling does: )

A blue Angelina pulled up to the window with bars on it at number 4 Privet Drive.

"Ron don't worry, I'm sure they're fine," Fred said, though he too was eyeing the bars wearily, to his jumpy and nervous younger brother.

Ron Weasley was very worried. His best mate hadn't written him back all summer and now there were bars on his window. He also knew Harry's relatives hated him and his sister with a passion.

Though they tried not to show it, Ron could tell his 2 older brothers (twins) were worried too. The secret glances they shared (Not so secret), or the way they had jumped at the chance to go help Harry and his sister and they way they were looking angrily at the bars on the window were give aways.

"Peer in Ron and see if they are still up," George said, rolling down Ron's window. He looked in but all he could see were 2 kids laying on the floor, which was weird because there was a bed right there. But only one? None of this made sense.

"See anything?" Fred startled Ron out of his thoughts.

"All I can see is Harry and Alex both sleeping on the floor, but there is a bed right there. And why is there only one bed? And-"

"We'll ask them when we wake them up," George interrupted quickly. Ron nodded and he grabbed the rope they had brought for just in case. Tying it around the bars he motioned for Fred to drive away and yank them off.

Fred put the pedal to the medal and thanks to the silencing charm their dad had put around the car they came off noiselessly.

Ron opened the back door and started to open the window, George grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him from falling out. Sending his brother a grateful look, he unlatched the widow and stepped inside.

What he saw almost made him pass out.

"Oh-my-Merlin," he gasped out and ran to his best friend on the floor. Harry was bleeding from several cuts varying from large to small. Bruises made their way across his skinny, pallid frame. Harry's breathing was shallow and his face was sunken and gaunt, both eyes were over large bags. My most shockingly was all the _blood_. Ron was in no way afraid of blood, but the sight before him made him want to pass out. Ron sunk down on his knees ignoring the blood that soon engulfed his legs and knees and grabbed Harry's wrist to find a pulse.

"Ron?" one of the twins called. "What's-"

George stopped abruptly at the sight before him as his breath hitched. Sinking down next to Ron he called softly to Fred, "Fred, get in here now!"

Fred jumped in the window and almost fell back out at the sight of Harry, his face went pale white then suddenly it went to bright red and he snarled heading for the door. George and Ron looked at each other and jumped up grabbing Fred by the arms and smearing him with blood that they both had gotten on themselves while sitting next to Harry.

"Fred! No!" Ron whisper pleaded, "We need to get Harry out of here!"

A snore made the three Weasleys jump. All of them had forgotten about Alex upon seeing Harry.

"Alex?" Ron called softly, he had never actually met her but he heard a _lot_ about her. The figure next to the bed just snoozed on, oblivious to the Weasleys.

"Harry said calling her a heavy sleeper was a dramatic understatement," Ron said quietly to the twins and made his way over to the short, skinny red-headed girl. She seemed unharmed besides the large bags under her eyes and the obvious malnourishment. Ron also saw the chain-thing (must be a muggle thing) that kept her in place and also kept her from getting on the bed. His anger flared again, but he just got down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Alex didn't seem to notice his hand as he gently shook her shoulder and called gently to her. This didn't work after a minute so he shook harder. Harder. Harder. Harder still! Ron almost sighed in exasperation when she (finally!) stirred. Alex felt a presence next to her and she quickly sat up and moved as far away as she could.

"Alex! It's okay, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. Did Harry tell you about me?"

"Y-yes," She stuttered out. She noticed the twins who were saying calming words and putting their hands through Harry's hair. Ron had only seen them with such tenderness when they comforted himself or Ginny in a thunderstorm or something like that. But Alex's mind was currently muddled by sleep and loss of food so she asked sharply, "What are you doing?"

The twins jumped at her voice and looked at her.

"It's okay," Ron soothed her. "That is Fred and George, my brothers. They are going to help get you and Harry out of this hell-hole."

Alex's eyes shined with hopefulness, "Really?" she barely dared to believe it. At Ron's nod she bursted into tears and grabbed him into a hug.

"Okay Alex, where is yours and Harry's stuff?" Fred asked gently, him and George getting up from next to Harry.

"The cupboard under the stairs," She said still sobbing onto Ron, "Watch out for the third step! It creaks!" Ron just patted her back in a soothing way and she soon fell back asleep and slumped in his arms. Ron quickly pulled out a muggle hairpin and after a few moments he undid her wrist from the muggle chain thing.

Frowning at how light she was, Ron carried her to the car and laid her out in the back, careful to avoid stepping too close to Harry. After that he just sat down next to Harry and whispered to him until the twins got back.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own. JK Rowling does: )

The vivid Weasley hair soon came into view as Fred opened the door quietly and walked in supporting half of the trunk and George holding the other half. Ron went to go pull the car around to put the trunk in the back when a loud noise nearly made him jump out of his skin.

_BAM! _

Ron turned around to see his twin brothers horrified faces as they looked at the trunk that was lying innocently on the ground. Ron ran as fast as he could to the car and wheeled it around so they could put the trunk in the trunk of the car. Only a few seconds later Fred was storing Hedwig (who was in a cage) into the back when the door crashed open.

"BOOOOOY!' screamed the large walrus-man in the doorway the Weasleys assumed was Harry's uncle.

Everyone froze and Vernon stared at the red-haired boys that were currently standing in his nephew and niece's room, dumbfounded. Unfortunately for the teen wizards, Vernon reacted first.

With the cry of an angry beaver Vernon swooped down and grabbed Harry by the hair and put him in front of himself like a shield. He then grabbed the knife that no one had noticed earlier on the small desk, holding it to Harry's neck with a shaking hand. He then backed up and shut the door behind himself.

Ron quickly jumped out of the car and shut the door so if there was any commotion they wouldn't wake up Alex. He stood in between his brothers in a line as they faced Harry and Alex's uncle.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house, freaks?" he asked angrily.

"Rescuing my best mate and his sister," Ron said bravely. Fred and George were growling at the man.

"Rescuing? I don't think so! Now get out of here before I do something _you_ regret," he said angriliy and made a sharp flick of the wrist that caused a long cut in Harry's arm, making him groan and look blearily around the room. Ron vaguely wondered how he didn't wake up from all the ruckus, or the rough man-handling from his uncle.

"What the-?" Harry trailed off, tensing when he realized he was being held by the large (_very_ large) frame of his enraged uncle, a knife at his neck and several of his cuts reopened and bleeding.

"Let him go!" Ron yelled, his face reaching as red as it could possibly be. Harry jumped violently and shakily asked, "Ron?"

"Yea mate, it's me," Ron said softly, he didn't notice before, but Harry didn't have his glasses and could barely see. He was squinting and Ron knew all he could see were the blurry darkness of his and Alex's room and a few smudges of violent red.

"We are going to get you out of here," George said determinedly.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully, for a second forgetting the constant pain of his body and the enraged man who is holding him hostage.

"NO!" Vernon yelled, lifting Harry of the ground with a hard pull on his hair, and shaking him. Harry winced but otherwise didn't acknowledge his uncle.

Fred had finally gotten enough and snarled, pulling out his wand.

Vernon flinched back from the wand but returned a snarl of his own, "You can't do you-know-what, freak! They will kick you out of that mad-house they call a school!" he finished feeling quite satisfied with himself.

George pulled his wand out too, "Wrong you stupid man! We can use magic in emergencies!"

"Plus, you are even dumber than you look if you think getting expelled is worse than my best mate and his sister being stuck here with your ugly mug!" Ron yelled.

"Oh you can take that little bitch!" Harry made a low noise of protest but Vernon kneed him in the back and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. "Petunia never let me have any fun with her!" he said and took the knife and dragged it down Harry's back. Harry gasped out in pain and quickly shut him eyes and mouth tightly, trying vainly from keeping the tears from escaping his eyes.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Ron screamed and lunged forward, forgetting he had left his wand in the car. Fred and George each grabbed a shoulder, pushed him forcibly back and stepped forward, wands extended.

"Don't step closer!" Vernon yelled bringing the knife back up to Harry's neck.

They were at something of a stalemate, Vernon knew if he cut the boy again he would be blasted into a cockroach, and the twins knew if they cursed Vernon Harry would fall and get even more hurt. Harry just looked anxiously between his uncle and the Weasleys.

"Wait, you guys have Alex?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"Yea mate, she's in the car," Ron said soothingly. "And we are going to get you out of here!"

George tried a different approach, "If you just let us take Harry, we won't curse you."

Vernon immediately snorted and backed up some more, "Like I would trust the likes of you!"

Fred had finally gone past his breaking point and jumped forward yelling, "EXPELLIEARMUS!"

In a blast of red light the knife went flying out of Vernon's hand, Vernon went flying back into the door (getting knocked out), and Harry yelled in pain as he fell forward and his ankle twisted with a _snap_.

"HARRY!" Ron screamed as he jumped forward and caught him just before he hit the ground.

Harry looked at him weakly and said, "Thanks mate" before passing out limply in Ron's arms.


End file.
